


On Principle

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Official Linctavia, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, High School, Serrendipity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Raven gets Octavia to talk about the new guy she met over the weekend and doesn't tell her that this guy just so happens to be the new hire at their school. A modern AU where they all work at a school and are equally as awkward as any teenager would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr in like September, but I revised it a bit and so here it is!

You couldn’t really blame Octavia for being up in the air that morning. Her whole Sunday had been eaten up by her lying around grinning and giggling over her phone and reliving Saturday night. She had hoped it would wear off by the time she came into her office. But even an hour later, while prepping for the faculty meeting, she was giggling when her phone chimed. She sighed at the sight of his name: Lincoln.   
“What are you so giddy about?” Raven, her coworker asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee from Octavia’s personal coffee maker.  
Octavia shoved her phone in her pocket and shoved away the giddy behavior. “Nothing of import. How are you, Raven?”  
Raven grinned and watched Octavia get up from her desk. “Okay Octavia, don’t act like you’re not gonna tell me.” She picked up her stack of files that she had put down to get her coffee, always watching with suspicion.  
They started walking to the classroom that was being used as a conference room. They had some time before everyone filed in. Teachers were hardly tardy. Octavia was the principal of Whittier High School and Raven was the vice principal. School was just about ready to start up again, meaning they had to get back into academic mode. Meaning this was not the time for Octavia to be swooning over a guy she met in a bar on Saturday. Even if he was ridiculously attractive.  
“There’s nothing to tell,” Octavia said just as another chime echoed from her phone.   
Raven arched her eyebrow. “Nothing, huh?”  
Octavia bit the inside of her cheek as yet another chime went off. She shook her head.  
Raven smiled. “You know this school has a strict No Cell Phones policy, I’m afraid I have to confiscate that.” She reached her hand out.  
It was Octavia’s turn to raise and eyebrow. “You serious?”  
“It’s the phone or the details,” she said folding her fingers over her palm.  
Octavia sighed and closed her eyes as she admitted, “I met a guy on Saturday night.”  
“Ooh, I like where this is going.”  
Octavia turned away to write on the white board. “Don’t get your hopes up, it wasn’t too exciting.” She snuck a glance at the texts he just sent her. It was a picture of him shirtless in a red tie with another message saying “professional enough? hahaha” then another one saying “oh crap, I’m running late, g2g wish me luck!” She giggled and typed out “good luck!”  
When she turned around, Raven went wide eyed.  
“What?”  
“Don’t you what me. You two totally boned!”  
“What? No! Also boned, Raven? Really?”  
“Had to turn on the PG 13 for back to school, you know I’m a fucking sailor. But irrelevant, you fucked him didn’t you?”  
Octavia looked up and tried to find a way, a technicality that made her words false. “Well, I mean, we didn’t...at first.”  
Raven just sat down at the teacher’s desk chair and watched her friend ramble herself into a hole.  
“Look we started talking at the bar, but we couldn’t hear each other. So he offered to go to the park so we could keep talking and we did until like four AM. And then he offered to walk me home and at the door we just kissed and the n we went inside and he wanted to make sure I really wanted this and we discussed what it might mean because he didn’t want me to feel like it would just be a one time thing, unless that’s what I wanted and then it happened. And then again. And then again. And then we slept and we woke up and then again.”  
“Oh yeah, not exciting at all.” Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. She picked up one of her files and started flipping through the papers.   
“Then he went home and we’ve been texting and he called me last night cause he was nervous about starting a new job and things are just really perfect right now.”  
Raven chuckled. “So naturally you’re waiting for it to all come crashing down.”  
Octavia sighed and turned back to the white board. “I wish I wasn’t.”  
Raven exhaled and went back to flipping through her file. “What’s his name?”  
“Lincoln Carver.”  
Raven looked up. “What?”  
“Lincoln Carver. I don’t know his middle name or anything.”  
Raven gave a slight tilt of her head. “You tell your brother about him yet?”  
Octavia laughed. “No.”  
“Well, I guess you could tell him today.”  
“Why would I tell Bellamy?”  
Just then Bellamy walked in. “Tell me what?”  
“Just about this new mascara I bought,” Octavia said shooting a glare at Raven who just smirked. Something about it made her unsettled. Her brother, Bellamy, was the history teacher here at Whittier.   
Bellamy gave his sister a hug and laughed, “Yeah, why would you tell me about that?” Soon after more teachers started filing in. They all started chatting a little before the meeting, but were silent a minute before the meeting began.   
“Now if we could get the students to do the same,” Mr. Wu, the physics teacher joked. He was met with light laughter.   
Octavia smiled and stood at the board. “All right everyone, thank you for being here. I know it’s not strictly required so thanks for not ditching.” More light laughter. “Anyway--”  
“Sorry, I’m late. I got....”  
She looked up and saw Lincoln in the doorway. He was in a dress shirt and vest with the same tie he had sent her in his picture.  
“...lost.”  
She stared at Lincoln as Raven walked past her and shook his hand. “You must be Mr. Carver, the new French teacher.”  
“Bonjour mademoiselle,” he said shaking her hand. Some audible sighs came from some of the teachers.  
“Enchantée,” Raven smirked. “I’m Vice Principal Raven Reyes and this here is Principal Octavia Blake.”  
He held out a hand and Octavia grabbed it awkwardly. “Ravi de faire votre connaissance,” he said with a smile.  
“Uh huh,” she mumbled before coming to her senses. “Please have a seat.” He did as Bellamy watched him with a suspicious glare. Octavia looked at Raven.  
“Excellent choice,” she whispered.  
Octavia took at deep breath. Dear god, she thought, what have I gotten myself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, there should be one other part to this at some point. While this is definitely not my first story, it's one of my first fics and my first ever AO3, so please let me know what you think. Linctavia forever!


End file.
